Curiosity leads to many things
by Silence in the Shadows
Summary: I'm bad at summarys so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at at a new story. Do I pass or do I fail ?**

**All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thank God for her imagination.**

* * *

The air was warm and crisp, autumn had finally arrived. The trees were losing their leaves, the plants dying, yet it was all part of life. How dull would the world be if it was constantly the same? The world is always changing, all you can do is move forward with it can't you?

This is what the conflicted girl had come to find out. She stood there staring at the Goshinboku. Should she move forward or stand still. Left behind to be forgotten, just another soul in this life. Could she? Would she?

"Kagome!"

The raven haired girl turned around to the cause of her soul searching. It was Inuyasha once again disrupting her life for pointless chatter.

"Yes, Inuyasha." she responded.

" What the heck are you do'in here? I told you go go home and stay there."he yelled loudly.

He grabbed by the throat and threw her right into the sacred tree.

"How dare you disobey me bitch!" He scowled as he looked at her slumped against the tree.

What else could she have expected. They had defeated Naraku, the wish had been made.

* * *

**_"I wish for the all those whose lives have been ruined by the lust for the power of the Shikon no Tama that they obtain their heart's desire."_**

**

* * *

**

The minute those words escaped her lips, her life was forever broken. Things would never be the same and there wasn't one thing she could do to change it.

" Stay away from me and my mate or you'll regret it. " Inuyasha growled under his breath.

He approached her with a murderous look in her eyes. He grabbed her by the arm so tight that his claws pierced her flesh. Blood seeped from her wounds, but he still wouldn't let go.

The young miko squirmed trying to free herself from his grasp as she saw him raise his other hand.

" This will teach you to stay away." he said as his hand started to ooze a sickly green. His face remained stern and he showed his fangs just to intimidate the girl.

Then he struck her.

His claws raked her skin leaving a gash from her cheek down to her chest.

"Weak." was all he said as her left her to bleed. He ran off leaving her for some demon to come across.

She laid there limp and lifeless. Pain is only a physical and emotional manifestation. All her physical wounds would eventually heal or she could die. The emotional the pain could no longer felt since she lacked a soul.

It was as much a blessing as a curse. That last insult Inuyasha left her with simply slid right off her heart leaving no scars like they used to.

She stood up, wincing at the pain her human body endured. She focused her Miko powers into the wounds and slowly healing her. She couldn't feel the warmth like she used to.

She looked up at the sky as if looking for the gods to give an answer. Any sign divine or otherwise.

She waited as her wounds healed.

Clouds passed by taking on a reddish orange hue of color. The sun had begun to sun as it seemed. That meant it would be getting dark soon, the demons of the night would come. With hungry stomachs and single-celled minds that could only think of one word : Food.

The seconds ticked by and she waited for her answer that had arrived in the form of a snake youkai.

"_I sssseems that your to become my nexxxt meal human."_ with that he decided it fit to sink his fangs into his dinner letting his poison run through her veins.

His body started coiling around her body, choking the life out of her. It was tough trying to figure out which was going to kill her. Would it be the poison or the choking. It did not matter the out come would be the same.

**Death.**

Her eyes closed and her breathing came to a halt. Her heart stopped and didn't even try to beat again.

She welcomed death just one last time, then the darkness consumed her insides. Leaving the world of humans and youkai.

The snake youkai feasted on her body without a second thought.

The end had come.

* * *

_And so the beginning......._

* * *

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" yelled Akito.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_screeched a very confused Kagome. She scanned around to find one of the members of her Elemental Guard.

"Did Mike **_burn_** the castle down again!?" Oh when will that little pyro of a kitsune youkai ever learn?

She leaped out of bed to see what havoc had befallen he castle while she slept.

" Darius! What ever fire Mike made _PUT IT OUT!_"

_

* * *

_

_Review please or _**the story gets it.**

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter! I wanna thank all those people who review, you rock!**

**Thank you _Peyton Cummings_ and _angelapage_ for reviewing! And thanks to _shadow walker 13_ for alerting!**

**If you have any questions about anything just ask!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" yelled Akito._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screeched a very confused Kagome. She scanned around to find one of the members of her Elemental Guard._

_"Did Mike **burn**the castle down again!?" Oh when will that little pyro of a kitsune youkai ever learn?_

_She leaped out of bed to see what havoc had befallen he castle while she slept._

_" Darius! What ever fire Mike made PUT IT OUT!"_

* * *

**_Now :_**

Bastards.

It had to be bastards. Simple as that.

Kagome stood there silently fuming as she stared at her kitchen. Her once beautiful kitchen now burned beyond _recognition._The only sign that this actually was _her _kitchen was that there were her chefs were running around on fire. Fortanantly her guard Darius had begun to put them out, he willed water to their aid and soon all the fires were put out.

She walked toward the rubble and helped one of her maids out.

" I-Its alri-ight mi-milady I-I-I can ge-et up!" she protested but she nearly fell over. Kagome inspected her leg closely, it was definitely broken. Poor thing.

"Nonsense. You are hurt and can barely walk." She said as she picked her up carefully as not to cause further injury. The maid looked up at her, with innocent eyes. Damn she was a softie.

" Kagome! There's another fire in the West Wing of the castle!" yelled Akito. The smell of smoke started to fill her nose. Yep, he was right. This was not turning out to be a good day.

Kagome ran toward Akito and paced the maid safely into his arms. "Take her and the rest of the wounded to Kame! Get them medical attention quickly!" she commanded.

" You got it Kags!" then he rushed off with speed unmatched by any other but her own. " Darius! Come with me to the West Wing! Another fire has broken out!" she yelled to him over the cacophony of chaos. "Yes Milady!" he yelled back.

Kagome rushed of to the opposite end of her castle with Darius not too far behind. " What is the cause of all this!" she yelled over her shoulder. " I do not know Milady.I sent Natszumi to search up above to survey the damage. Perhaps he knows." he called back to her.

Kagome looked up to the skies. They were clouded with smoke and she couldn't see a sign of her Guard. She pursed her lips together and released a sharp whistle. A burst of air pounded against the smoke, clearing her view. At the center she could see a dragon. Its sliver scales shined as its wings cut through the air. The dragon moved fluidly across the sky toward her, when it came close enough to the ground it transformed into his humanoid form. " You called Kagmome-sama." he immediately said. His golden sun kissed eyes stared intently at her. "How much damage has been made and what is the cause?" she spoke quickly and skidded to a stop the others following her example. All she could see was fire and smoke. Her vision as well as her smell were completely useless here. " The West wing is severely damaged. The Northern Wing is charred slightly but we saved it before any real damage could be done. The Southern Wing is completely untouched. As for The West Wing, it seems to be the main target of this assault. I believe the cause to be rouge youkai. Most likely an army of a nearby by lord. They are most likely after money or valuables." he said in a bored and annoyed tone.

"It's always my castle. Natszumi if you could please?" she gave him a puppy dog look.

"Of all the times, you chose now in the middle of a battle field to give me such a gaze?" he gave a look of mock hurt and gave a curt bow. " Your wish is my command _my Hime_." The wind shifted to Natszumi's will and all the smoke cleared away.

"Thank you my faithful Guard! What could I have possibly done without you!" she said as she rolled her eyes. Then she smirked and turned to Darius. "Show'em how its done, Darius!"

He smiled darkly." Gladly Milady." He rose one hand to the sky, water condensed into dark clouds, heavy with water. Cool rain started to fall all around them. The droplets feel on Darius's skin and his hair became slick. All and all he looked like some hot fallen angel.

Kagome gave a wolf whistle obviously delighted with the sight in front of her. " I can't believe I'd see the day Kags ogles a guy. Care to share whats on your mind? " said the wolf dog himself, Akito.

" What took you so long? I was afraid you'd miss all the fun!" Kagome said with sheer excitement for the battle to come.

" It took me awhile to find the little kitsune baka!" he lifted up a very wet but cute kitsune. "Yip." was all it said as it looked at her with the most adorable emerald eyes.

"Michelangelo. Now is not the time to _cuddle _up to Milady. We must strategized an attack and eliminate the enemy before anyone else gets hurt." said the cat demon in a very obvious annoyed voice.

Akito dropped the kitsune known as Michelangelo. He then turned into his humanoid form, his orange hair spiked up upon his head while the rest was tied into a long but messy ponytail. His eyes were as bright as a child's.

" Your so mean!" he stuck his tounge out at Darius. Apparently he had the attitude of a 5 year old and an IQ to match. "Kitties are always cranky." he huffed.

Kagome laughed softly and then her face turned dangerously serious. Darius, Natszumi, Akito , and Mike went in line readying themselves for battle.

"We'll rush the enemy forcing them to retreat to the outermost borders. Then we will regroup and cast a barrier to protect my lands!"

"Hai!"and then they were off.

* * *

**_1 hour later......_**

_The youkai were destroyed or retreated, everyone taken care of, and the castle rebuilt thanks to a spell learned Kagome learned._

"Pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancake."said the mellow headed cat youkai.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" said the chocoholic wolf/dog youkai.

"Pancake." said the dragon/dog youkai.

"**WAFFLEZ!"**screamed the Kitsune as he jumped on his mistresses head. **"_Waffles waffles waffles waffles waffles......YIP!"_**he chanted. Giddy with anticipation. God he loved waffles.

"Kags you should know better than to mention the W word in front of him but I'm glad ya don't. Look what his screaming did to Himself" Akito gestured toward the floor where Darius was passed out. "~sigh~ Why can't every morning be this hilarious? We should have waffles more often. " The little kitsune ears perked up at the mention of the word 'waffles' again. If he didn't know better he'd swear it were Christmas.

" Would you like more attacks on the castle? Do you like seeing my stuff get smashed and stolen by some psycho clepto youkai?" Kagome asked while trying to get kitsune mike off her head. '_little kit is stronger than he looks...' _She thought as she struggled to get him off.

"Yes. You look hot when you're pissed. As a matter of fact you'd look better naked and---OW!" he yelped as Natszumi rammed hid elbow in his side.

"Too much information aniki, waaay too much. Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself. "Natszumi lectured. " You can be a real bastard sometimes you know."

"That's why Kags loves me so much. _Right my goddess_." he said ever so smoothly as he flashed a grin toward Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes."Get Mike off me and I'll slip extra chocolate chips in your pancakes!" she pleaded desperately.

"Agree with me and call me a god then we'll have an agreement." Akito responded hastily.

"Deal." replied Kagome. She _really_ wanted her head to herself. His damn tail was getting in face. What if her delicious food burned! She had enough fire fire for one day.

"Mike! Natszumi has licorice in his pocket!" he yelled.

_Hook. _The kitsune turned and looked at Natszumi with a sugar hungry eyes.

_Line. _Natszumi froze. He was genuinely scared. Pancakes were one thing, licorice was another story. He made a run for it.

_Sinker. _Mike took the bait. He jumped Kagome's head, he basically flew through the air like a missile. Successfully tackling poor Natszumi to the floor, ripping him apart for candy like a pinata.

" I believe I've carried out my end of the bargain." he declared triumphantly. He looked at his mistress expectantly.

"I love you my bastard of a god!" she said while shoving a chocolate chip pancake in his mouth.

Everything seemed to be well.

* * *

**_Two days go by......._**

* * *

**In the Western Lands.....**

Lord Sesshomaru sat peacefully in his study. He stared out the window watching Rin torture Jaken in the Garden. All in all everything had gone as it normally would. He looked toward the door as one his soldiers walked in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Hisao-san has returned. He wishes you to come and see the works of art he has collected for you pertaining to your request."he informed him.

"You are dismissed."Said Sesshomaru. His face was cold but he was curious to see what Hisao had gotten. He had never asked him to come see the art so quickly. He usually wanted to rest and eat before informing on what he'd collected. He really must have found something interesting.

He soon arrived to the Gates and saw Hisao yelling at him like a madman.

"THIS HAS TO BE THE SINGLE MOST BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY,ASTOUNDING, HEART STOPPING PIECE OF ART EVER CRAFTED ON EARTH!" He howled excitingly as her ran toward Sesshomaru. Hisao lifted up a painting and basically thrusted in front of Sesshomaru's perfect face.

What Sesshomaru saw truly took his breath away.

_"Beautiful.............." _Was all he could manage to say.

* * *

**S.i.t.S.:** **As always review or the story gets it. *points gun at characters***

**Sesshomaru : You dare think you can hurt this Sesshomaru? **

**S.i.t.S.: Yeah. *types on keyboard* You are now CHIBI!**

**Kagome: HAHAHAHA! *rolls on the floor***

**Akito: Take that Mr. Snow-Cone-Shoved- Up-Your-Ass!**

**Sesshomaru: ~squeaky voice~ _I will kill you all!_**

**Mike: Spider! *stomps on Sesshomaru***

**Darius: Ewww.**

**Natszumi: See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I would like to thank my reviewers for their awesomeness. Apparently they have the brilliance to takes to click on the 'Review this Chapter' button, ya know? The one at the bottom of the page. Yeah that one. So they are the inspiration to this new chapter, hear that my muses! You rock!**

**Anyhow .....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Sometimes I with I had that last name, it sounds pretty sweet.**

**Silence In The Shadows Takahashi.**

**Yeah, I like the sound of that. Even if it is sort of a mouth full.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's last name.**

**XD  
**

**Some clarifications:**

**Ch.1 was a dream of a memory. She was dreaming it but it did happen in the past. She has the dream every night. It gives her nightmares and she hasn't had a good nights sleep since she died.**

**Kagome's a demon. Yeah!  
**

**On with the story!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's eyes opened suddenly, signaling her abrupt awakening. her breath coated the air in a white fog. Her lungs gasped for air due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

_It was the same nightmare that played over and over in her head each night. The worst part was that it wasn't just a dream._

_It was a memory._

Kagome got up slowly from her bed, her feet touched the cold floor but she didn't shiver. She got used to the cold, it became a way of life.

She walked toward her door and slid it open quietly. Pacing herself, to make sure no one knew she was there. Like she always did.

_Why can't I get a good nights sleep anymore?_

She passed through hallway after hallway with ease. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

_How long? _

She opened another door and slipped inside. I was a hallway longer than the others. At the very end was a small room. The walls were filled with paintings of all shapes, sizes, and subjects.

_I can't remember, is it years or days?_

She kept walking through the endless hallway, the end wasn't getting any closer.

_Time is passing by me. Then why does this pain still remain?_

It was something the Northern lord thought would be helpful toward the young woman's insomnia. A charm he placed.

_~Flashback~_

_'Why does she keep pacing?' The Northern lord thought. 'Her aura seems agitated and pained. What troubles her?'_

_He entered slowly as not to frighten her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here, Lord Issac?"_

_My eyes softened, she looked lost. " Kagome, we have known each other for awhile. Why is it now are you so cold toward me?"_

_Guilt shone throw her lovely azure eyes. " I'm sorry Izzy, that wasn't my intention" I gave her a small smile. I liked it when she called me that._

_" Why is it you pace restlessly through these halls? What is it that bothers you so?" I asked concerned for her well being._

_" I had a dream." she stated simply. "What sort of dream? Was it a nightmare?" What kind of dream does this? I pondered._

_" I had no dream." Another plain statement. Not I was confused. "You just said you had a dream a moment ago, did you lie to me?" Now I was very worried, she has never lied to me. Yet I sense no lies coming from her._

_" No." she paused. "Yes." I began to get a little frustrated. " Kagome, please do not play games with me. What is wrong with you?!" I yelled the last part even though I shouldn't have had._

_" What is a dream? If it is not anything more that a picture in the mind of the unaware. If it becomes more than it is what does it become? Will it breathe life into the creation of itself? Or has it already without our noticing? Is it a creation?  
_

_ Does it have a purpose? Or does it haunt our sleeping selves? Tell what is it to me? Do you wish to pain me or remind me? I wonder because that is all I can do from now. I wonder, I wonder to my future and my past. Do not waste concern on me _

_dear friend. For even I do not know. I wait and pace many a night, searching for this answer. An endless cycle that I am either blessed or cursed to have. Another dream another night again I wake to remember and to forget another sun and moon _

_set and rise. A blissful pain I suppose but yet I wonder again and again I live in death, I die in life. In each its own I'm doomed to live, I'm blessed to die. And once again, I stop to wonder. " _

_I stood stunned. These thoughts were so compelling and I felt a amazement but then a sorrow at her words. " How can't I help you?"_

_"I don't know. I truly don't know." she said solemnly. The atmosphere got too dense for my liking, I had to lighten the mood some how._

_" You know...." I began, a little unsure of myself. She looked up me, her eyes ebbing me to go on. " when I feel overwhelmed with life and too many thoughts I find myself in need of a good walk."_

_"A....good....walk?" She tested the words against her own lips. Her expression seemed unsure. I had to encourage her._

_"Yes, perhaps you too need a good walk." I stated. Her eyes flicked with doubt. "I do not wish to wake anyone if I venture outside. I do not want them to worry for my safety either."_

_Ah Kagome, thoughtful as always. Mmmmm.....I thought of a brilliant idea! "I have the solution to your problem Lady Kagome." I concentrated my powers around us, I knew the perfect spell._

_" To ease the mind and to appease the soul let the the road this maiden travels become expand. When her mind comes peaceful may she reach the end." I chanted._

_"What did you do?" she asked curiously. I felt happy to oblige her. " When your mind is at unease the hallway will become longer with each step. You will have your walk with out leaving the castle. When your thoughts are peaceful again it will return_

_to its original length and you will reach the room at the end." I said matter-of-factly._

_She smiled. "I do believe my dear Issac you are either the smartest or cleverest demon I've ever met."_

_I smiled in return." And I do believe my dear Kagome you are the most confusing demoness I've had the pleasure of knowing." I said as I took her hand and kissed it. I gave her a small wink._

_She blushed. " Wow Izzy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special!" she giggled. I stood up and started to take my leave. "Have a good night Lady Kagome."_

_"And to you Lord Isaac." she whispered_

_~End flashback~_

It's been awhile since she saw Lord Isaac, its been almost a year.

_I wonder how Lord Izzy is, maybe its time I visited him._

She smiled to herself as she reached the end of the hall.

_

* * *

_

**The next morning.**

A little orange fluff ball started stalking the chefs as of late. Muttering something about waffles.

The chef looked behind him, fearful. Why was Michelangelo-sama stalking him? He was afraid he was going to die. He started whistling and quickening his pace trying to escape the kitsune.

In the corner two pairs of eyes witnessing the entire seen. Darius was leaned casually against the wall and Natszumi was beside him deciding whether or not to intervene.

"How long has he been doing that?" Natszumi asked.

"About fifteen minutes thirty two seconds." Darius said. He had become well versed in the units of time Kagome had taught him about.

" A NEW RECORD!" yelled Akito as he burst into the conversation. Interrupting people was fun as hell.

Darius covered his ears in pain. He cursed himself for having such sensitive ears, it had become quite bothersome. To top it all off he lived with the world's most annoying bastard and a hyperactive kitsune.

"Quiet brother, you know Darius-san hates it when you do that. Be a little more sensitive ya know?" he muttered toward Akito.

Akito stared at his brother with disbelief. " Sometimes I wonder if your really my brother."

Natszumi narrowed at Akito." Come on, we have the same father! We smell alike and we have the same eyes. Are you really too dumb to see that?"

Akito just smiled. "I never said you weren't related to me. I just wondered if your really my brother. You look more like my sister."

Natszumi deadpanned. "You are a bastard."

" You shouldn't to you big brother like that, Natszumi nee-chan!" Natszumi just about to punch him until something ran past them.

The chef started to run yelling "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" which meant it was time to stop the madness.

Darius sighed, he went down and chased down his partner. He was surprised to find him standing still in his little kitsune form staring strait at a blank wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Akito asked. It wasn't like the Mike he knew.

Darius looked at the wall as well, his eyes widened. "It's gone." he said.

Natszumi's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Ho-ow-w?" he studdered.

Akito looked pissed. "Where the fuck is it!?!?"

Mike turned into his small kitsune form again, and he pressed his little paw at the empty spot in the wall.

" Where did our pretty picture go?" said the little kitsune Mike.

* * *

**In the Western Lands once more.....**

Sesshomaru sat in the chair in his study. He was supposed to be doing work but in reality he had finished it long ago. He couldn't help it, he had to stay.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright?"said Hisao waving his hand right in front of him. _When did he get here?_ he thought.

"Hiaso, stop waving your hand in front of my face if you wish to keep it." he commanded. He was not to happy being disturbed.

Hisao quickly snatched back his hand to his person. His eyes began to wander to what his lord had been so fixated on. He cracked a grin.

"It seems I'm not the only one captivated by her spell." he chuckled. If he didn't know any better he'd think his lord was quite infatuated at the moment.

Sesshomaru growled at this. "What was the reason you came here, Hisao.?"he said none too happily.

Hisao smirked at this. "The same reason you Lord Sesshomaru. To see mi'lady of course!"

Sesshomaru gave him one of his_ looks._ "I think your sight is deteriorating or perhaps you are going senile. It's just a painting."

Hiaso gave him a look of mock hurt. " How dare you say that! And in front of her too! You may have hurt her feelings!" he rushed toward the painting and started cooing like a mother towards her child.

For some reason this did not sit well with Sesshomaru. He let out a light growl. " Don't touch it!" he yelled.

Hisao backed away from it. It seems his earlier assumption had been right.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please do not hold this against me when I say I think you've fallen in love with a painting."

* * *

**S.i.t.S.: Muwhaaahahahaha! **

**Kagome: I think's she's gone loco!**

**Darius: Indeed.**

**Sesshomaru: You made me fall in love with a painting?! This Sesshomaru does not love.**

**Akito: Right...Hey where's Mike?**

**S.i.t.S: Oh Sesshy put him in a jar.*points at jar***

**Akito: Mike! *looks at mike***

**Mike presses his face against the jar.**

**Natszumi: Why did you do that Sesshomaru-sama?**

**Sesshomaru: He stepped on me. No one disrespects this Sesshomaru and gets away with it.**

**Darius: My creator disrespected you by calling you 'fluffy butt' while you were out getting donuts.**

**Sesshomaru: You. *looks at .S. dangerously***

**Kagome: She's gonna die.**

**Akito: Yep.**

**Natszumi: Please review or my creator dies!  
**


End file.
